


you always take it further than i ever can

by avio



Series: Avio's 30 Prompt Kiyoyachi Challenge! [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Day Off, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girls Kissing, Girls in Love, Lemon, Making Love, Married Couple, Schmoop, Vaginal Fingering, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avio/pseuds/avio
Summary: PROMPT 8: Oblivion by BastilleGOAL: 1912 wordsHitoka and Kiyoko get a rare lazy day off, and spend it making love and just generally being completely wrapped up in each other and head over heels in love.[[“Hnn, you're insatiable today, darling.” She says, breathy and quiet.Kiyoko laughs a little. “My dearest, it is because you are so ethereal. How could I not? I am married to a goddess.”“Ohh my god, no, Kiyoko. That's what I-I feel like, no-ohh, Kiyoko.” Hitoka never could deny Kiyoko anything, so if she wants to go another round, or two, or five, Hitoka is more than happy to oblige. ]]





	you always take it further than i ever can

**Author's Note:**

> good lord i so did not expect to write porn again, since it's not something i am usually comfortable with, but man this just happened and i'm?? okay with it???  
> it may be kind of messy for which i apologize i... am not one who usually writes lemons. but here we are i guess???????  
> mostly i just wanted something warm dreamy cuddly u feel me?  
> i hope you manage to enjoy it. i know it's p obvious i am not used to writing this so i apologize for anything that may be awkward or too much or what have you. please let me know what you think ;u;;;
> 
> also i like waayyy lost the feeling i wanted to go with based off of the song, but i'm not dissatisfied with it. i just went in a completely different direction than intended lmao.  
> also heyyy gonna try to hop back on this challenge train but i guess i can't call it a thirty day challenge anymore since i went a good few months without writing forit ????  
> maybe a thirty prompt challenge would be more accurate. i'm a busy bitch who works too much. orz

_[When you play it hard, and I try to follow you there._  
_It's not about control, but I turn back when I see where you go._ ]

 

The sun has just set, and Kiyoko finds herself waking up, but just barely – something about the atmosphere, probably, or maybe the fact that she's nuzzled against Hitoka, head resting on her chest, makes it feel unreal in the best of ways. Like, the world does not exist but they do, in this bed. Hitoka's skin is warm with sleep and her heartbeat is soothing, and the two breathe together. It's, if she's being quite honest, perfect. After years of marriage, these moments are probably the best. Kiyoko's favourites, when it feels like nothing else exists but them (and there are so many contenders – Kiyoko was in love with the life she created with her beautiful wife) and everything is good.

She carefully smooths her hand over Hitoka's soft, bare skin, over chest and breasts and ribs and tummy and hips, just to feel her, just to bask in her, and mouths gently at her chest, tasting sleepy skin.

“Hmm,” Hitoka hums, sounding like she's in the same state of wakefulness as Kiyoko, if not less. Her own hands are clasped over Kiyoko's back, but they part to lazily trace shapes in her skin, sighing a little as she turns her head a little. It feels safe, it feels like love.

“Mm,” Kiyoko hums back, lips buzzing where she was kissing her before she blew a raspberry there, causing Hitoka to jump and giggle, tugging at her hair in reprimand.

“Noo,” she whines, little laughs puffing through her nose, and Kiyoko chuckles as she kisses her in apology. “Too late, already ruined the moment.”

“I don't think I did. I still feel pretty content.” She runs her finger over the flush over Hitoka's ribs, gently tracing them out.

“Oh, yes, I'm sure.”

Kiyoko peeks up at her from her spot on her chest, smile pressed into it, fingers stilling. “You're beautiful.”

Hitoka stares at her for a moment, blushing, stunned by the gorgeous woman she called her wife. “Yachi Kiyoko-san, that is not fair. You can't say that when you look breathtaking like that. Oh my goodness.” She brings her hands up to cover her face, and Kiyoko sits up a little bit to stop her.

“Mm, none of that. I want to see that _beautiful_ face. It isn't fair to hide it from me. Is that not why I married you? Exclusive access to your beauty?” Kiyoko takes her wrists and leans forward to kiss her, and she wishes she could convey exactly how in love with her she is through it. Her fingers slide down Hitoka's arms, tickling the inside of soft, sensitive skin, before she brushes over her shoulders, chest, nipples. She tugs at them a little, gently stroking over them after, and Hitoka sighs, biting at her lip.

“Hnn, you're insatiable today, darling.” She says, breathy and quiet.

Kiyoko laughs a little. “My dearest, it is because you are so ethereal. How could I not? I am married to a goddess.”

“Ohh my god, no, Kiyoko. That's what I-I feel like, no- _ohh, Kiyoko.”_

Hitoka never could deny Kiyoko anything, so if she wants to go another round, or two, or five, Hitoka is more than happy to oblige. She can feel the warmth stirring in her belly as Kiyoko's fingers trail down over her tummy. She gently mouth at Hitoka's nipples, hands moving through blonde curls and into dampening folds, teasing wet lips.

Hitoka's breath catches, and she grasps at Kiyoko's back while slender fingers slip inside, stroking her inner walls purposefully. “Oh, Kiyoko, that-- _ahh..._ ” Kiyoko withdraws to spread wetness over her lips, her clitoris, circling her entrance and her voice rises in pitch. Her legs spread open, and Kiyoko gently bites her neck in reward, sucking at the skin, causing a sweet moan.

“Mm, Yachhan, I love hearing the sounds you make,” Kiyoko says quietly, breath puffing at Hitoka's neck. “I love them.”

Hitoka's dripping, closing her eyes as warm, wet fingertips spread her lips open and a warm, wet mouth trails down her neck, between her breasts, leaving kisses in her wake. Kiyoko bites the skin above her belly button as she suddenly pushes two fingers deep into Hitoka's pussy, making her yelp and claw at Kiyoko's shoulders. “Oh, god, Ki-Kiyoko, please!”

Kiyoko starts to pump her fingers, slipping in a third as the obscene noise of _wet_ increases, making her feel hot as she moves her hand faster, her wife's moans getting louder and more frenzied. Her legs tremble on either side of Kiyoko, bitten-down nails digging into skin as she reaches deep into her pussy, eyes out of focus as she moves her hips. She can feel it building up, hot and sweet, deep in her belly. She is barely aware of herself begging, pleading, for _more, more, yes, please! Right there! God, Kiyoko, yes! Please!_

And sweet, dear, merciful god, Kiyoko obliges. She bends over, leaving humming kisses down until Hitoka feels the buzz over her clit and _god_ that is almost too much, almost, almost, until it is, it absolutely _is too much_ , and she cries out to her wife, voice high and strained. She can feel Kiyoko's fingers continue pumping into her while she feels herself come undone, shaking, trembling and breathless and _wow,_ she feels so much love and satisfaction, again and again.

 

It only leads to both of them breathless and warm and too lazy to get up from their cuddling despite Hitoka insisting that they need to pee and shower, maybe get dinner, maybe watch a movie.

“I only want to watch you, though. All the time.” She kisses her lips, ignores Hitoka's flustered attempt to protest the compliment and kisses her again.

Hitoka melts, like she did before, like she does every day, arms around Kiyoko's waist to pull her flush against her body. She parts her lips, Kiyoko's tongue slipping past them, slowly tasting Hitoka's and she feels warm and safe and lazy. She hums, content, _blissful,_ and happy.

 

They eventually make it to the kitchen. Hitoka is sitting on the counter, wearing only a blanket, watching as Kiyoko makes the call to take out, forever in awe at how beautiful she is, how beautiful she's always been. Kiyoko leans casually against the counter, between Hitoka's legs, allowing her to lean over and play with her hair as the phone call finishes up and Kiyoko turns to look up at Hitoka.

“Shouldn't be longer than thirty minutes. What would you like to watch tonight?”

Hitoka shakes her head, finishing off a tiny braid in her wife's hair. “I don't exactly, um, have a preference. I just w-wanna watch something with you.”

Kiyoko's face flushes red and she smiles warmly, leaning her head against Hitoka's tummy and inhaling. “You're too much.”

“No, you are!”

“Oh?” Kiyoko's smile takes a devious turn and she attacks Hitoka's sides, tickling mercilessly, causing her to squeal and wriggle from her spot, blanket slipping from her shoulders.

“No, Ki-Kiyoko-san, stop! It's cold!”

“Hmm, I can always warm you up. Again.”

“Oh my goodness.” Hitoka hides her face, curled up on the counter, and Kiyoko chuckles as she leans forward. “We just took a shower, a-and cleaned up, and the food will be here soon--”

“Oh, but you didn't say no.”

“Oh my goodness,” she says again, red creeping up to her ears and laughter like music rings out. “M-maybe later, I might like to have my turn.”

“Oh,” Kiyoko blushes this time, resting her forehead to Hitoka's. “I wouldn't mind that. I quite like being at your mercy.”

“ _Kiyoko._ ” She can't hide this time, however, and she accepts the oncoming kiss graciously, hands resting on Kiyoko's hips and pulling her forward.

 

The food is good, the movie utterly and delightfully cheesy, and the company better. Hitoka has Kiyoko settled onto her lap, legs between the other's as she traces patterns into Kiyoko's thighs. Her chin is resting on her shoulder as she watches the movie, aware of Kiyoko's hands set over her knees.

Such contentment was so hard to get, with how busy they've both been lately. What were the chances of getting the perfect day off, complete with making love on and off between naps and good food and hot showers and terrible, wonderful movies?

She wraps her arms around Kiyoko's middle, nuzzling closer. Kiyoko sighs and settles into her comfortably, moving slowly to cover them both with the soft throw. She's warm, and beautiful, and perfect, and she is all Hitoka's. She wears a matching silver band to prove it to the world, and she sleeps beside her every night to prove it to her. She makes her lunches every other day, taking turns throughout the week. She does the laundry while Hitoka cleans the bathroom. She argues with her over small, petty things that do not matter. She shows her love in so many different ways, it makes Hitoka dizzy. Even now, after these few years of marriage. She--

“Hitoka, my love, what are you thinking about?”

Oh. “Oh gosh. Well, you.”

“Me?”

“How much I love you. How happy I am that I got to have this day with you.”

“Mm.” Kiyoko shifts to turn facing Hitoka, legs on either side of her lap. “I feel the same way.” She kisses her, and it is as perfect as the kisses before, every kiss since the first so long ago, when they still were in high school. “Today was unbelievably perfect. How special.”

“We can sleep in tomorrow, too, since I don't have work until late,” Hitoka says, Kiyoko's face between her hands as she kisses her again. And again. And once more.

“You know,” she whispers to Kiyoko, lips brushing lips, “I still have not had my turn. I believe something was mentioned about... having you at my mercy?”

“Ah--” The sound is more like a squeak, a flush in Kiyoko's cheeks as she stares into Hitoka's eyes. “It would be an honour.”

Hitoka presses her knee between Kiyoko's legs, pushing against her a little roughly, a little rhythmically. “You have been teasing me all day, you know. It's only fair that I get to tease you, too.”

“Oh, _Hitoka-chan_ ,” she breathes, “please?”

“Do you really want me to, Kiyoko-san?” Small hands meet over the band of Kiyoko's panties, over her tummy. Her knee continues to rub at her, until Kiyoko's breathing becomes heavier and Hitoka can feel wetness over her leg.

“I do, yes, _please_.”

“It really didn't take much to get you to my mercy, Kiyoko-san.”

Kiyoko bites her lip, face flushed as she shakes her head. “It really didn't. You always have me at your mercy, Hitoka-chan.” And the gaze she gives her is full of so much adoration, hooded with lust and sparkling with love. She licks her swollen lips, grinds down on Hitoka's knee, releasing breathy whimpers.

Hitoka smiles, heart feeling full, as Kiyoko's head falls foreward against her chest, and runs her fingers through her hair, knee moving with Kiyoko's hips.

“Does it feel good? Even though you haven't even taken your panties off?”

“Mm-hmm,” she whines in response, panting against Hitoka's collar bone. “I-I think I'm close, my love, I-I just, a little more, let me for a little more, please!”

“Oh, Kiyoko-san, are you going to cum for me?”

“Y- _yes,_ yes I am, please let me, please--”

“Then cum.”

“ _Oh,_ ” she moves her hips more frantically, legs spread open as she grinds, feeling her pulsing clit pressed over Hitoka's thigh, feels it begin low in her belly and at the tips of her toes. “ _Ah, th-there it is--!”_ She breathes hard, heavy, mouthing senselessly at Hitoka's skin.

Hitoka places her hands on her hips, stilling her movements.

“Hi-Hitoka-chan?”

“Shh.” She speaks quietly, directly into Kiyoko's ear. “Kiyoko, I am going to eat you out, so I need you to lay down for me.”

Kiyoko shivers, nodding as she slides off her lap and onto the couch. Hitoka crawls over her, gently spreading open her legs and leaning down, pulling the crotch of her panties over to reveal her pussy, shining with slick arousal, musk nearly overwhelming her senses. She wastes no more time, licking over pink, swelling lips and hardened clit, making her way inside to lap at her.

Kiyoko moans, long and low, hands gripping onto Hitoka's hair as her legs close around her head. “Oh, god, Hi _toka, yes!_ ” The filthy sounds of slurping and humming and licking and moaning and whimpering fill the air, Hitoka's enthusiasm increasing the higher in pitch Kiyoko moans.

“I-I'm almost, yes, _god,_ yes, a-almost, _almost_ \--!” She gives a shriek, sharp and short, tugging at Hitoka's scalp while she laps over her clit, feeling her body shudder all around her. Hitoka does not relent, suckles and bites her pussy lips and licks with fervor. She wonders to herself – how many could she give her beautiful, perfect, breathtaking wife?

“Oh, I, I'm, oh god, oh _god!”_ She squeezes her legs around Hitoka's head, crying out again, doesn't stop. Hitoka is _relentless,_ and it was absolutely _maddening._ A particularly obscene slurp pushes her into another, and then Hitoka _hums_ and it feels _amazing_ and Kiyoko can feel a tear slip down her cheek as she wails out Hitoka's name, scratching at her scalp and pulling, pulling, _pulling._ Hitoka makes a small noise, but does not let up.

She finally pulls away when Kiyoko whines softly, lightly pushing at her forehead. “Oh, oh my god,” she sighs, eyes fluttering closed. Her legs fall and relax, trembling, and her chest heaves.

Hitoka leans her head against the couch, gently running her fingers over shaking thighs, soothing her wife as best as she could while she comes down.

“Y-you spoil me,” she says, voice strained and eyes teary, looking up at her Hitoka dreamily. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Hitoka responds, and she settles down over Kiyoko to cuddle, kissing her deeply before nuzzling into the crook of her neck. “We should go to bed, soon.”

“Hm,” Kiyoko responds, breathing evening out.

“Don't sleep yet, Kiyoko-san,” she chides quietly, poking her cheek. “You need to go to the bathroom and get cleaned up.”

“Later.”

“Not much later.”

“Mm-hm. But cuddles for now.”

Hitoka sighs, smiles against her neck. “Alright, my love. Cuddles, for now.”

 


End file.
